


Maggie and the Ring of Power

by Warriorbard2012



Series: Sanvers Week 2019 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day Two, F/F, Sanvers Week, Sanvers Week 2019, maggie Sawyer is Green Lantern
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: Another Day in National City, Another Spaceship falling from the stars. When Alex goes home sick, Maggie volunteers to take her place and encounters a stranger that shows her her destiny.Sanvers Week 2019: Day Two





	Maggie and the Ring of Power

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day Two! I’m excited about this one. Note I’m putting a warning on this for minor character death.

_“Um, Mags.” Winn said, his voice sounding tinny through the crappy cell phone speakers. “We have a problem.”_

_“Ok what?” Maggie said, not to worried about it. She fiddled with the ring in her palm, before placing it on her finger next to her wedding ring._

_“Turn on the news.” Winn said, urgently._

_“Ok, fine, chill.” Maggie said, moving into the living room._

_Maggie clicked on the TV and turned up the volume. The local programming had just switched over from some crime show to the news._

_“Welcome to National City News live at Ten, we have breaking news for you here at the top of the hour. Move over Supergirl we have a new hero in town.” The broadcaster announced as they switched to an image of a woman in a green suit and black mask fighting alongside Supergirl to take down a huge scaled alien in the middle of downtown._

_“This new hero was seen fighting alongside Supergirl to take down an alien that was attacking citizens downtown. It appears that the heroine in question has some kind of magic ring that allows her the power of flight and can create things out of midair. No word yet on who this woman is or what this means for National City and Supergirl. Stay tuned with Channel 15 for more breaking news alerts as we continue to investigate this story.”_

_Maggie sat back in her chair and sighed. “Oh shit.” She said turning off the news. “Alex is going to kill me!”_

  
  


____

__**36 hours before** _ _

____

____

____

“Mmm.” Alex moaned as she felt Maggie placing kisses on the back of her neck. Maggie was spooning her from behind and Alex had no intention of leaving this nice warm spot. She was tired and her body ached from the day’s activities which included getting thrown into a wall by some winged alien who was trying to steal some jewelry from the Kay Jewelers on 18th. 

____

“You doing ok, Danvers?” Maggie asked, smiling as Alex relax into her looking very much like a large cat. In fact at any moment she expected her wife to turn around and start kneading her belly. The thought made her giggle. 

____

“A huh… I’m just comfy. Today was a disaster and I’m ready just to fall asleep and start over again.” 

____

“Ok.” Maggie kissed her cheek and snuggled into her own pillow. “Good night, Alex. Love you.” 

____

“Love you too.” Alex whispered her voice already slurred with sleep. Maggie grinned and moved to turn out the light only to stop when both of their phones started going off at once. 

____

“Ugh!” Alex grumbled. She rolled out of Maggie’s embrace and put the pillow over her head. “Make it stop.” 

____

“I can’t babe. Looks like another UFO sighting… this time up in the National Park.” Maggie leaned over and gently slapped Alex’s leg as she moved to get up. “Rise and Shine my love… they need all hands on deck for this one.” 

____

Alex growled under her breath, but she got up and moved over to gather her spare uniform out of the closet. “If this turns out to be another Kryptonian pod, I’m going to shoot someone.” She said. 

____

“You and me both!” Maggie said, heading for the bathroom.  
  


____

**————————————**

____

Luckily for the inhabitants of National City, the UFO wasn’t another Kryptonian pod, but something else entirely. J’onn is his Martian form, Kara as Supergirl and Alex and Maggie were clustered around the fallen ship. J’onn in all of his 300 year old wisdom had no idea where it had come from. 

____

“I don’t recognize any of these markings.” He said, scratching his chin in puzzlement. 

____

“Me neither!” Kara said. “ Maybe Kal-El or my Mom’s AI would have a clue, but this doesn’t look anything from any planet that I’ve been to or read about.” 

____

“Could it be from another Earth?” Maggie said, hoping that that would turn out to be the case. She really wanted to travel to Earth-1 with the gang and meet Sara. She owed her a drink for helping bring her and Alex back together. 

____

“Can you all shut up? I can’t get an accurate reading on this equipment with you all talking.” Alex said, grumpily. She adjusted the testing device and winced as the motion jostled her sore body. 

____

“Sorry, babe.” Maggie said, giving Alex a kiss on the cheek. She reached out with one hand to help Alex hold the stupid thing and then together they waited in silence. 

____

“Well, it’s detecting a heartbeat from inside this thing, but the pod is made with some kind of lead which is probably why your powers are useless, Kara.” Alex said, rubbing her face with her hand. She had a headache brewing between her eyes and she really just wanted to go home. “I’m not seeing an external way to open this thing safely. We might have to wait until we get it to the DEO?” 

____

Maggie, J’onn and Kara shared a look. “You feeling ok, Sis?” Kara asked, moving to stand beside her. 

____

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Alex lied. She pushed some buttons on the device, then sighed as she realized that everyone was staring at her. “Ok, I’m not. I have a headache and I feel like I got run over by an flying elephant… oh wait I did.” She looked at J’onn. “You all have been on me about being honest with my feelings and to take time to ask for help, so I’m asking… Can I go home? I feel like shit.” 

____

J’onn gave her a small smile and a nod. He was proud of her for asking, knowing how hard it was for her to do so. “I’ll take you. Hold tight.” Gently he picked her up and she curled up against his chest and closed her eyes. Maggie leaned over and gave her wife a kiss and then gently took the device from her. 

____

“Kara and I will finish collecting your data and babysitting this pod until the pick-up team can get here.” Maggie said to J’onn. 

____

“Don’t touch it! We don’t know what inside of it or what it can do… please wait for the team and back-up.” J’onn said. Alex cracked open an eye and looked at her wife and sister. 

____

“Behave.” Alex teased. 

____

“We will.” Kara said. “Feel better, Alex.” With a nod, J’onn launched up into the air and disappeared from sight.  
  


____

30 minutes later, both Kara and Maggie were bored out of their minds. They had done all the tests that they could with the equipment that they had and they sent the data ahead to the DEO’s servers to analyze it. The only thing left now was for the Pick-up team to haul the pod back to the DEO, but the team was very very late. Maggie clutched her jacket tighter around her, as the evening air was turning very chilly. “I wonder what is take them so long?” Maggie said, feeling a bit annoyed and worried. 

____

“I can check on them, if you want me too?” Kara said, setting down the rocks she had been attempting to juggle. “Will you be ok by yourself?” 

____

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Yes. It’s not like it’s going to grow legs and wander off. I’ll be fine. Just hurry. I’m cold.” 

____

Kara nodded and then she too was gone in a flash. Maggie sighed and settled down on the log she was using a chair and let her mind wander. Alex’s birthday was coming up and Maggie had an idea for something special to do for her. She was right in the middle of working out the menu for the dinner she wanted to make that night when there was loud cracking sound, like an large egg breaking opened. 

____

Maggie stood up and drew her weapon. “Who’s there?” She looked around before seeing steam leaking from the spacecraft, as a door started to open. “What the?” 

____

An older humanoid looking male in his early 50’s stumbled out of the spacecraft, clutching his chest. He fell to his knees breathing hard, it was only then that Maggie realized that he was covered in blood, with an arrow in his chest. “Oh my god.” She moved her hand down to her cell phone, but suddenly the man looked up at her and reached for her. 

____

“Maggie Sawyer.” He whispered and Maggie froze wondering how the hell he knew her name. “You have been chosen.” He pressed something into her hand. 

____

“The ring chose you… to be the next Green Lantern, and I bid you to take my place as the protector of this planet.” 

____

“What the hell are you talking about?” Maggie said beyond bewildered. “What kind of Lord of the Rings crap is this?” 

____

“I’m serious. There isn’t much time left so listen… With this ring you will have the power to channel your will to do extraordinary things, fly, space travel and other amazing feats. However the ring’s power isn’t limitless, it must be recharged. There is a battery, touch the ring to it and say the oath. ‘In Brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight! Let those who worship evil’s might, Beware my power, Green Lantern’s light!”” 

____

“Ok, but we need to get you to a doctor.” Maggie fumbled with her phone. The man grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, getting blood on her jacket. 

____

“No you listen promise me, that you will stop them… they are coming.” He coughed and a wet sucking sound came out of his chest. “My name is Alan Scott… remember me. The ring has one weakness, anything made of wood will penetrate its power.” He motioned to the arrow. “I’ve spent years trying to modify it, but maybe you will succeed where I failed.” Alan’s voice grew softer and his body grew weaker. 

____

Maggie knelt down to hold him up a little better so he could breathe. “I don’t understand.” She asked, feeling overwhelmed. 

____

Alan looked up at her and smiled. “You will.” He took a breath and suddenly Maggie got the feeling that he was looking past her at something unseen. “He’s here… after all of these years, he’s waited for me. I’m coming Beloved.” And then Alan Scott passed from this world into the one beyond.  
  


____

Maggie was still holding him when Kara and the rest of the team showed up a few minutes later. “Sorry they got a flat. I got it fixed and… Maggie! What….” Kara’s voice grew still as she took in the scene in front of her. She motioned to the team leader to check the rest of the spacecraft. The team moved on and left them alone. 

____

“Maggie.” Kara put her hand on her sister’s shoulder. 

____

“He died in my arms… it happened so fast. One minute he was tell me about this ring and then the next…” Maggie suddenly realized that she was holding a dead body and she jumped away, almost knocking Kara over in the process. She ran to the nearby by bushes and threw up. Kara winced at the sound. A whoosh sound alerted them both that J’onn had returned. 

____

He took one look at the dead body and Maggie throwing up in the bushes and the reprimand he was going to give, died in his throat. The Detective was thinking so loud that it hurt his brain and he moved to comfort her only to pause when he heard her thinking about a ring and Green Lantern. The Green Lantern Corps was something he that he hadn’t thought about in years, not since he was on Mars… 

____

“Maggie.” He said, moving closer. “Can you tell me what happened? 

____

Shivering, Maggie wiped her mouth and looked over at him, the ring and the battery like thing still clutched in her hand. “I didn’t touch anything like you asked… he just suddenly appeared.” 

____

J’onn wrapped an arm around her shoulder and the shivering stopped as she cuddled closer grateful for his warmth. “He said that his ring called me… that I was to be the next Green Lantern and to be the Planet’s protector. He told me what the ring could do, how to recharge it and what’s it weakness were. He said that I would have need of it since they were coming. Then he told me his name… Alan Scott. Alan was talking to a person towards the end… then he passed on.” 

____

“Who’s is coming?” Kara asked. 

____

“I don’t know… he died before he could tell me.” Maggie felt sick again as she looked at the blood on her jacket. “Can you take me home? I need to get out of here.” 

____

J’onn nodded. He almost asked if he could take the ring from her and to put it under lock and key at the DEO for safe keeping, but something in him told him not too. 

____

Quietly, he gathered her in his arms and took her home. He left her on the balcony and after reassuring him that she was fine, he flew off. Maggie stood there for a long moment staring up at the Stars and wondering why out of the gazillion beings across the multiverse, she had been the one chosen. 

____

Then she moved inside and took a shower, uncomfortably aware of the ring sitting on her bathroom counter. When she dried off and got changed into her pajamas, she picked up the ring and placed it on the bedside table and got into bed next to her wife. Alex was snoring and Maggie found the familiar sound comforting, after this crazy day. 

____

She leaned over and kissed Alex’s cheek, and ran her finger through her hair. “ I love you.” She whispered, wanting… no needing to tell Alex that. If anything, Alan’s death reminded her of how short life was and to enjoy it to the fullest while she still had it. Then she rolled over and stared at the ring, before falling into an uneasy sleep.  
  


____

Maggie woke up at dawn feeling restless. Alex was still asleep beside her, a testament to how crappy her wife must have felt, since normally she would be out for a run right now. Maggie rolled over and placed a kiss on her forehead. Then she grabbed the ring and the battery and went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. For a minute she wondered if it had all been a dream, but the weight of the ring in her palm told her otherwise. It called to her in her sleep, she remembered, warning her about something evil coming towards their planet at this very moment. 

____

She knew that Alex and the DEO would be dead set against her trying this, but she felt like she had to know the truth. Deciding to test what the man had said, she took a deep breath and put the ring on. It fit her finger like a glove and grinned as it fit perfectly over her wedding band. 

____

Maggie remembered that he had said that the ring had limitless potential and that it was subject to her will. Wondering if she could fly, she thought about flying. Nothing happened. She tried again. Still nothing. Then she remembered that Alan had said that the ring would need to recharge, and so she took the battery from her pocket and set it on the counter. It was shaped like a lantern and was no bigger than the palm of her hand. 

____

Taking another deep breath, Maggie held out her ring towards the battery. She whispered the words that Alan had told her, etched in her brain forever remembered. “‘In Brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight! Let those who worship evil’s might, Beware my power, Green Lantern’s light!” A green glow filled the bathroom and Maggie’s eyes widened in wonder.

____

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts by leaving a comment below. Thanks for reading!


End file.
